The invention relates to a locking structure and, more specifically, to a wire-harness component employing one, such as a connector, a protector, an electric junction box, an electric control unit or a clip.
A locking structure is described in, for example, Japanese Patent NO. 3039313. The locking structure is provided to a bracket holder formed on an outer side of a tubular housing. The locking structure allows the housing to be fixed to a bracket of a vehicle body.
The locking structure, however, easily results in a vertical or transverse looseness between the bracket and the bracket holder. The looseness causes slanting or twisting in an insertion direction of the bracket. This deteriorates the stability of engagement of a bracket.
The present invention is directed to a locking structure which improves the stability of engagement of a bracket.
From a first aspect, the invention provides a locking structure. The locking structure includes a locking part configured to lock with mating members defining locking holes. The locking part includes at least two insertion parts. The insertion parts include pairs of guide walls defining insertion channels extending in respective directions for inserting and supporting mating members. The insertion parts include locking protrusions between guide walls for engaging with the locking holes of the mating members.
Preferably, the insertion parts include a common locking protrusion disposed at a crossing of center lines of the insertion channels for insertion and engagement.
Preferably, a respective locking protrusion is provided to a respective insertion channel.
Preferably, one of the insertion parts includes a stopper wall for abutting an end of a mating member.
From a second aspect, the invention provides a wire-harness component. The wire-harness component includes a casing. The wire-harness component includes a first locking part fixed to the casing for guiding a mating member to be locked. The wire-harness component includes a second locking part fixed to the casing for guiding another mating member to be locked. The second locking member crosses the first locking part. The wire-harness component includes an engagement member disposed at a crossing of the first locking part and the second locking part for engaging with a respective mating member.
Preferably, the engagement member stops a respective mating member from abutting.
Preferably, the engagement member locks with a respective mating member.